BonesClues Connections
by Luke-Bones
Summary: This is not a story. this is a guide to the connections i have seen in Bones to the 39 Clues. Five characters representing the five branches. it shocks me no one else has seen this before. may become a story, may not.


I am an obsessive person. If I see or read something I really like or that puzzles me enough, I guarantee you I will learn everything about it. I am a fan of the TV show Bones. I have seen every episode and gone through every murder. No one save the show's own writers knows as much about the show. And the 39 Clues? I get into a book I memorize it. I've solved every puzzle and riddle the series threw at me. Now, for those of you reading this, you probably know a little about both series. Which is why it shocked me so much to see that there are zero stories in this category. If the details were this obvious to me, maybe everyone else just needs a kick in the right direction.

This is not a story. This is a record. The observations and connections I have seen between the two worlds are categorized and listed here. The most major of these is the links between the five major characters in Bones and the ideas in the 39 Clues. This will likely be the only one, but I will post more if I see more.

The characters on Bones are unique, all holding different personality types. But I have found a connection. The five major characters- Booth, Brennan, Angela, Hodgins, and Cam- all seem to have markers that coincide with the five branches of the Cahill family. When you add the figures up the evidence to support this is staggering. I shall give each character and their reasons for their branch next.

Booth: Tomas. Mark one for Booth, he's an FBI agent. The Federal Bureau of Investigation is swarming with cops and adrenaline-addicted field agents who are as patriotic as apple pie at a baseball game. That place is a huge Tomas hotspot. Mark two, good ol' Booth is a soldier boy. What's more, he's a _Ranger _boy. Everyone who knows the Tomas knows they can't stay away from battle. Going to war isn't so much a choice for Tomas as it is a birthright. And the Rangers are among the top in the action. Let's also not forget Booth's an incredible sniper. That in itself was probably a trait from the Tomas agent Anne Oakley. And, speaking of agents, let's delve a little deeper into conspiracy, shall we? Booth is a descendant of John Wilkes Booth. Now, there is no record of him being a Cahill. But, as we all know, he did shoot and kill one very high-ranking Ekaterina agent one night in the theatre. Yes, Lincoln was an Ekat. And seeing as the Ekats and Tomas have been at war for nearly five hundred years, it would make sense that good old John was a Tomas assassin. Ergo, Booth is a Tomas. Booth is by far the easiest one to link to a branch. The others are more personality and conjecture.

Brennan: Ekaterina. Brennan was a little harder to analyze. But considering some of the highest ranking Ekats were people like Howard Carter and the likes, her attraction to ancient people and places makes perfect sense. Plus, Katherine Cahill was the first Egyptologist. Tempe has an attraction to mummies. And let's not forget the fact that Miss Brennan is likely the most intelligent person you will ever meet. While the other branches are smart in their own right, the Ekats are the only ones to be considered "textbook" smart, pun intended.

Angela: Janus. Though I found almost nothing in relations or odd behavior, Angela is by far the most artistically inclined of the five. Plus, Janus members see art in multiple aspects of existence. Her technological prowess and ability to figure scenarios could be considered beautiful. Then there's her less-than-standard way of dress and her lack of care for what other people think of her. All of these are deeply rooted in Janus philosophy. And her father's a musician who could out-play the devil himself. Gotta love bloodlines.

Hodgins: Lucian. This one was one of the hardest I did. While he is as brilliant as an Ekat, it just didn't seem to fit. Then I realized something: the dude's rich. I mean, really rich. He makes Bill Gates look like a welfare recipient. The Cavalier Group is one of the most significant and influential organizations on earth, and has their fingers in a lot of pies. Hodgins is the single owner of the Cavalier Group. Sounds like a perfect background for a Lucian. Plus the governmental conspiracies and controversies he spouts suggests he spends his free time plotting the downfall of all of them. Again, Lucian. As for the intelligence and the science, let's face it, every branch has its black sheep. Remember Ben Franklin?

Cam: Madrigal. Now, we all know the Madrigals have no excessive or exceptional traits or talents. But come to think of it, does Cam have any? She's not a genius; she's probably just above normal. She has some talent with emotions and people but not nearly as well as Booth. Her artistic and technological prowess is not strong. But throughout all this, she holds the team together, she keeps them going strong and able. She is the one who keeps the peace. And that's all the Madrigals want to do.


End file.
